Three
by seriouslyjustsam
Summary: Ponyboy, Johnny, and Dally are all dating. They haven't had sex yet since they never had time alone, but the house is clear today. JohnnyxPonybouxDally. Oneshot.


"Pony, do me a favor and get me that screwdriver," Soda said politely, holding out his hand. Soda was currently slid underneath a car out front of the DX with Pony helping him since Steve was sick.

Pony didn't feel that he was much help, but wanted to try at least. He handed the screwdriver to his brother and watched him work. Pony, in all honesty, was bored beyond belief. He wanted desperately to just go over to the lot and cuddle some with his boyfriends. Yes. Plural. As is, there are a total of TWO boyfriends that Pony has.

Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade were his partners. They'd been all dating for about three months now. It started off with just Dally and him, mostly because Johnny was too shy to say anything to Pony about liking him. Then, Johnny finally got some courage and came onto Pony, not even knowing that Pony and Dally were dating.

Pony was really flustered at that time and didn't know what to do, especially since he didn't hate the feeling of Johnny kissing him. That's when Dally came in.

Pony thought that Dallas was going to break it off with him or hit him or SOMETHING. But instead he literally just smirked and sat down, telling them to continue.

Turns out that Dally knew that Johnny liked Pony and guessed that Pony likes him too. Then they came to the agreement that they'd all date. The whole gang found out soon enough as well when Darry walking in on one of their hot makeout sessions.

He, of course, was pissed as all hell and gave Dally a black eye and Johnny a look that made him hide in the bathroom for like three hours until they baited him out with smokes and sweets. Oh, and Pony (offered by Dally, which also earned him another hit in the stomach from Darry).

Eventually, they talked it all out and Darry said that they could all date as long at they waited to have sex and told the gang properly.

And they'd been going well ever since. They never got into any real fights. The worst was maybe the one time Pony accidentally hit Dally when he and Johnny were trying to be kinky by sneaking up on him and "playing" with him in the dark. Ponyboy did not appreciate that.

Still, it's been three months and they haven't had sex. This was mostly because Pony's brothers were always around and they didn't want to have another time where Darry walks in.

Pony was a virgin along with Johnny, so it didn't help that Dally was also hesitant to do anything with either of them. Johnny's wasn't exactly the big deal with Dally since Johnny "topped" Pony with Dally (mostly since they were both stubborn when it came to roles but Pony just didn't give two shits), but Pony was a virgin and would have to actually be prepared and they would have to be gentle.

Johnny thought that it was because Dally was usually used to rough one-night stands and never really cared about anyone he had sex with before, so he didn't really care about hurting them and none of them were virgins. But now he was in love with Pony and didn't want to hurt him no matter what but hardly had any self-control sexually (or any other way), so he didn't want to risk it.

"Honey," Pony was yanked out of his thoughts by his older brother's voice. "Why don't you go home? Maybe...call over Dally and Johnny?" Sodapop smirked knowingly. "You three haven't hung out in awhile. You look lonely. Go ahead, I'll be just fine. Plus," he chuckled. "Darry is at work to. I reckon no one would be home until late."

Pony's cheeked went red and he looked away. "Thanks, Soda," he stood up. "I'll be on my way."

"Just tell me if they're too rough with ya!"

"Soda!"

Sodapop only laughed as Pony blushed hard and ran off fast.

"Johnny!" Pony smiled and waved as he approached Johnny, who was sitting on a bench at the lot. Johnny smiled at the sight of his boyfriend and turned towards him.

"Hey, kitten- whoa!" Johnny laughed as Pony latched onto him in a hug happily. "I thought you were helping Sodapop?"

Pony sat on Johnny's knee with Johnny's hand on his waist. "He let me leave. He said it was because Darry had work too and that they'd be home late."

"And?"

"Well, you, Dally, and me haven't hung out in awhile. And~ they won't be back till late."

Johnny moaned quietly at the suggestive tone in Pony's voice. "That's sounds amazing," Johnny purred, making Pony shiver and clench his hands on Johnny's shirt. "Go back to the house and I'll get Dally. Be ready when we get there, kitten."

Pony whimpered and stood up with a nod, wondering when Johnny became so bold with him.

"A surprise?" Dally chuckled as Johnny pushed him into the Curtis house. "What's the surprise?"

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Dally sighed, "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope. Just come upstairs with me. Go first into Pony's room," Johnny said, quickly ushering the taller make up the stairs.

"Okay?" Dally laughed as he reaches Pony's bedroom door. He sighed before sliding his hand on the door knob and slowly sliding the door open.

What was inside made Dally gasp and his pants tightened considerably. Pony kneeled on the bed naked with just a white sheet covering his bottom half. His cheeked were red and there was a tent in the sheet covering him.

Dally licked his lips and Johnny pushed him forward, bringing him back into real life. Dally walked forward and studied Pony's body.

"Are you just going to stare at me or...?" Pony blushed harder at his own words. He kneeled up higher and reached up pulling Dally into a kiss. He pulled away and gave Johnny the same.

"Pony...if you do something like this...I might not be able to hold back...," Dally moaned as Pony started licking his neck. "Fuck, I want you so bad."

"Then take me, Dallas," he whimpered.

Dally whimpered himself and climbed on the bed. Johnny was already behind Pony and yanked his younger boyfriend back into his chest. "C'mer, Pone."

Pony moaned as Johnny's hands ran up his whole body and then rubbed his perk nipples while nibbling his ear. Dally slowly ran his own hands down Pony's body before leaned towards him and kissing him hard and lovingly.

Pony grabbed at Dally's shirt and pulled it off him and then started tearing at the eldest's pant's buckle. Dally stood and took of his pants while Pony went for Johnny's clothes now. All three of them were naked in a few seconds.

Dally yanked Johnny out from behind Pony and wrapped his hand around all three of their cocks and pumped them together. Pony whimpered and held a fist to his mouth to try and stay quiet. "Be loud. It's hot," Johnny moaned out, pulled Pony over so that he was hovering over himself.

Pony gasped when he felt Johnny's hands on his ass, massaging his cheeks roughly as they kissed. Johnny forced his tongue into Pony's mouth.

"I'm gonna stretch you so it won't hurt as bad when I stick it in you, okay baby?" Dally whispered into Pony's ear, grinding his dick on Ponyboy's ass. Pony nodded quickly and Dally smirked, kissing Pony briefly before sliding back.

Dally spit on his own fingers before gently sliding one finger into his youngest boyfriend. "Fuck, you are tight."

Pony whimpered in slight pain as now two fingers made a scissoring motion in his entrance. Johnny kissed him gently to take his attention off of the pain he was feeling.

Johnny grinding up into Pony with a smirk, watching as Pony moaned loudly in pleasure, arching his back. Johnny reached down and started pumping Pony's six-inch cock. "I-If you do that...I'll cum soon...," Pony gasped as Dally's third finger slid into him.

"Go ahead. Cum as much as you want, kitten," Johnny purred as he grasped Pony's cock firmer and pumped it fast.

Pony turned into a moaning mess but screamed and shook as Dally's fingers hit something inside of him. "D-Dallas! T-there!"

Dally shivered at the sound of his full name and pulled out his fingers after slamming Pony's prostate one more time. "I'm going in, okay?"

Pony moaned in reply, pushing his ass against his eldest lover. Dally moaned and alined his ten-inch length at Pony's asshole. He slid in slow but it still made Pony whimper in pain and hide his face in Johnny's shoulder.

"Sh, kitten," Johnnny soothed, caressing Ponyboy's hair. "Relax or it'll hurt more."

Pony did as said and groaned until Dally was all the way inside of him. Dally didn't move, way too afraid to hurt his smaller lover. "S-should I pull out?"

"I reckon that you probably wouldn't be able to yourself," Pony panted, thrusting himself forward and that back into Dally's thick cock. "Oh, fuck. Dallas, fuck me, please."

Dally whimpered at the words and grasped Pony's hips so he couldn't move any more. "But you're in pain, baby."

"Dally, please, I'm fine," Pony whispered.

Dally reluctantly thrusted out and back into Pony slowly. Pony's pain quickly turned into pleasure and he moaned loud. "Hey, pone, this hole," Johnny placed a finger on his open mouth. "looks lonely."

"Fuck, then why don't you fix that?" Pony moaned out. Johnny smirked and shimmied up the bed so his erect cock was in Pony's face.

Pony licked up a vein before taking it all in his mouth. Johnny groaned in surprise. He'd never gotten sucked by Pony before but Dally had. Dally explained that Pony had "the best fucking mouth" but Johnny just brushed it off. Now he understood what Dally meant. Pony deep throated Johnny's cock deep when staring up at him with lustful eyes. Johnny groaned and threw his head back, gripping onto Pony's hair gently and bobbing Ponyboy's head for him. Pony let him since it didn't effect him much because he had no gag reflex.

Johnny thrusted into Pony's mouth while Dally went at Pony's ass, making Pony just a moaning mess. Pony's eyes went wide as Dally hit a bundle of nerves in him. He let go of Johnny's cock and grabbed his thighs, turning to look at Dally. "Fuck, there, baby!" Pony whimpered and Johnny leaned down and kissed him passionately.

Dally felt himself getting close but pulled out before he could come. He grabbed Pony's body and made his back lean against his chest, pulling Pony's legs completely open. Pony's cheeks flushed bright red and he went to cover himself. Dally grabbed Pony's hands and held them to Pony's thighs, keeping him completely open and vulnerable.

"W-what...," Pony whispered, looking at Dally with wide eyes. Dally only nodded at Johnny, who crawled forward. "Oh."

Johnny thrusted into Pony and moaned. "You're so tight, kitten."

Pony moaned as Johnny hit his prostate over and over again. Johnny was a teenager with Pony, so he couldn't last as long as Dally. "Fuck," Johnny mumbled.

Pony felt a hand stroking his cock and noticed it was Dally. He reached back and grabbed Dally's cock, stroking it fast.

They all came around the same time with Dally cumming last. Pony collapsed in exhaustion against Dally and panted until he restored his energy. He sat up and groaned. "Ow...I'm not going to be able to sit for a week."

"Sorry, Pone," Johnny mumbled, hugging him to his chest in a cuddle.

"Hey, honey, why don't you sit to eat?" Darry said, patting the seat on the couch next to him. Pony looked up from the door way while a forkful of cake was in his mouth. "There's plenty of room."

"Ah," Pony mumbled with a blush. "I'm fine."

Johnny and Dally looked at each other awkwardly while Sodapop started trying to hold back his laughter. "S-something stuck up you ass Pone? Just sit. Don't make Darry make you sit." Soda smirked knowingly.

"I-I'm fine!" Pony squealed.

"Pony. Sit." Darry gave him a stern look. Pony whimpered silently and then walked over and cringed as he sat in between Darry and Johnny. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing."

"Alright..."

"Hey, Pony," Soda smirked. "How was your day with Dally and Johnny?"

Darry froze for a second before choking on his food. "D-don't tell me you-"

"I'm going to take a shower now!" Pony squealed, standing up. He went to leave the room but was stopped. "What the hell, Dal?"

"You aren't leaving us to die," Dally glared at him and then held him in front of him. "He invited us!"

"Wow love you too," Pony grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away from his elder brother. "And you said to wait a while and we did. Three months."

"B-but with both of them? At once?"

"I mean, they weren't both in-"

Soda quickly cut Pony off by picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. "No need to give ol Darry a heart attack. Nap time."


End file.
